


Lung Cancer and Hairy Palms

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine was very good at cheering Merlin up. It was his super power, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lung Cancer and Hairy Palms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Picture Prompt challenge at summerpornathon 2012.

The best things about days off, Gwaine thought, was the way he was home when Merlin got back from work. It was quite nice, actually. Brilliant, even, on days like this when the sky had been grey all day, finally giving in to rain some time around noon, and Merlin would need cheering up when he finally got home, wet and miserable, because of course he had left his umbrella by the door.

Gwaine was very good at cheering Merlin up. It was his super power, really.

"Good thing," Merlin said, his voice coming from somewhere near the front door, "is that I've learned never to let anyone I might be bringing with me in without checking what you're up to first."

"Mmm, yeah, _up_ to," Gwaine muttered from the corner of his mouth, his lips mostly occupied by the cigarette between them. He kept his eyes shut and did another languid stroke down the length of his cock.

"Nudge nudge, wink wink," Merlin said and Gwaine could hear him walking closer, dropping his jacket on the floor, the soft sound followed with a thud from his bag. "Well, at least you opened the window to let the rain in."

"To let the smoke out, you mean," Gwaine said. He kept his eyes shut, feeling the cold wind against his face and Merlin's gaze on his body. "I think I feel a draft," he said when Merlin grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth. "Come on, warm me up." He could feel a puff of warm breath over his cheek when Merlin laughed before dipping down and kissing the side of his neck.

"You're on display," Merlin said, his lips moving against Gwaine's skin. "I bet there's some old lady in the building next to us, with a pair of binoculars."

"I like to think this is my small way of contributing to the neighbourhood," Gwaine said. 

"With porn," Merlin said.

"Well, what have _you_ done for your neighbours lately? You're just all about _you_ , aren't you? Never a thought to your fellow human beings."

Merlin kissed his shoulder, his hand sliding over Gwaine's chest, down over his belly until Gwaine could feel Merlin's fingers tugging at the coarse hairs above his cock. He pushed his hips towards the touch a little.

"Do you have any suggestions how I should remedy the situation?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes, that's easy. Suck my cock," he answered cheerfully. "Right now. I misjudged the time you came home and I've been hard for _ages_ already."

"Ages?" Merlin asked and Gwaine opened his eyes just in time to see Merlin kneel down between his legs.

"At least ten minutes. Also, where did you put my cigarette?"

Merlin placed a kiss on Gwaine's belly, his chest rubbing against his cock. "Lung cancer. Lung cancer and hairy palms, Gwaine. That's your destiny," he said, before licking a wet stripe along Gwaine's cock, making it very hard for Gwaine to argue.

"Not while you're here to rescue me," he managed to get out before Merlin's thumb on the tip of his penis made him give up talking.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Merlin said and took Gwaine all the way into his mouth.


End file.
